


Tall, Dark Haired And Annoying

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Ben Solo is cocky, arrogant, really lanky and definitely not your type why who’s asking.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You
Kudos: 15





	Tall, Dark Haired And Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> I was digging through my old writing blog and found a bunch of unfinished work. I miss my boy Ben and I started writing this just after the last jedi came out so uh that's been a while. Anyway I need more Ben Solo in my life and I wrote this as a mechanic!reader because Ben would totally judge everyone on their shoddy work

You were underneath a ship when you heard the tell tale stomping of Ben Solo. You could tell he was heading your way and you decided to ignore him when he arrived.

You were finished on the ship feeling proud of yourself when you realised you’d left a tool on the floor. You crouched down to find it when you saw Ben’s face peeking out from under the ship holding the tool.

“I was looking for one tool but looks like I found two.” You said as you snatched the tool from him.

You turned away from the ship and started to tidy your work area. You heard the sounds of Ben grunting and shook your head. He did this too many times and he never learnt his lesson.

“Stuck?”

“No.” Ben replied.

Why he snuck under every ship you were working on after you were finished with it was a mystery to you until Rose pointed out Ben had a strange habit of inspecting every mechanic’s work. She added that recently he only liked to look at the ones you worked one but you ignored her insinuation.

When you turned back around Ben was standing right behind you.

“I guess all that working out made me too big.” Ben said.

“You’re so full of it.”

“If by it you mean muscles then yes I am. Would you like to feel?”

You rolled your eyes and made to leave the area. You glanced back to see Ben had started looking at the ship you were working on.

“Let’s see what you’ve done to my ship.”

“It’s Dameron’s ship not yours.”

“Every ship on this base is my ship. Wouldn’t want any of them falling to pieces in space.”

“I have no time for you today Solo, go bother someone else.” You said and you left him alone where he never bothered you again.

At least you hoped and dreamed he would never bother you again. Though a small part of you hoped and dreamed he would always bother you. You squashed that part of you down very hard. There was no time for those sort of emotions.

—————————————————————————————– 

Ben found you the next morning to tell you he had found three different things wrong with Poe’s ship. You weren’t hurt by his comments you knew you were good at your job that’s why you’d been assigned to fix a squadron leader’s ship. Only the best mechanics were allowed to work on those ones. The only thing that annoyed you was Ben constantly seeking you out and Rose suggestive looks.

“You know they say when someone starts pulling on someone else’s pigtails it really means you like that person.” Leia said to you after the briefing had concluded.

“I’m not pulling anyones pigtails and that saying is bullshit.”

Leia looked at you.

“Sorry. I meant I’m not pulling anyones pigtails and that saying is bullshit, General.” You corrected yourself.

“I was referring to Ben. I noticed he spends a lot of time with you.”

“Not of my own choosing.”

“You two remind me myself and Han. We’d always bicker then we’d part ways but then back to bickering again.”

“I don’t need to-”

“Then of course we ended up together.”

“General please I don’t want-”

“Kissed a couple of times in his ship.” Leia chuckled to herself. “More than a couple times actually.”

“Leia I really don’t need to hear any stories. There’s nothing going on between me and Ben.”

“You tell me that but I know different. Ben really likes you and it’s obvious to me you like him as well.”

“Can I leave now?”

Leia looked at you..

“Can I leave now, General?”

“Dismissed.”

—————————————————————————————– 

“Why do you look mortified?” You heard Ben say.

“Your mother is a menace.”

You pulled yourself out from under a different ship to find Ben leaning against it.

“What did she do?”

“She started talking about her and Han and how they used to make out on the Millennium Falcon.”

“Ew why would she go on about that? That doesn’t sound like my mother.”

“Apparently she thinks you like me that’s why you annoy me and I’m too stubborn to admit that I like you. This somehow reminds her of those days where she and Han would do.....that.”

You pulled yourself back under the ship and so you missed the look on Ben’s face. He forgot how observant his mother could be. Though it was obvious to anyone that he was in love with you.

Not many had noticed you returned his feelings, only Rose and now it seemed Leia had. It’s not that you were afraid of saying anything it was more that you were kept so busy you had no time to think about how good Ben looked in those shirts or how his jokes were so bad they were somehow funny. No time to think about that time you were too sick to fix a ship but a pilot was demanding you fix it anyway and Ben did the job for you.

No time to dwell on it at all. He was arrogant and cocky but nice and funny. The absolute worse combination in someone with famous parents.

By the time you had finished your work Ben had already disappeared. Most likely to bother Rey about her piloting skills on the Falcon.

—————————————————————————————– 

You were sat in the canteen bored out of your mind when you got a message requiring you urgently. You groaned out loud and made your way to the tarmac where you were told to go. It was getting darker and colder by the minute and you swore if this was a prank you were going to find that person and shove a wrench where the-

“Over here.”

You turned around to see Ben calling you over.

“What do you want now, Solo?”

“It’s Organa-Solo and I wanted to talk.”

“In the dark and cold? There are better places for this.”

“You’re right. Come on and follow me.”

You followed him right all the way to the front of the Millennium Falcon.

“Ben...” You said with a sigh, not sure what to say next.

“Do you trust me?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Ben ignored you and opened the door to the ship. You both went inside the ship and as soon as the door was shut everything was pitch black.

“Hold on I know the lights are here somewhere.”

You heard him stumble about and trip into you before he found the switch.

“Shouldn’t they come on automatically?” You asked.

“Yes but sometimes this ship doesn’t work properly.”

You were silent for a second before something occurred to you.

“Did you call me here to fix your ship?”

Ben had the good grace to stay silent.

“I’m leaving.” You turned to leave but Ben grabbed your arm. You glared at him until he let go.

“Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you and I need to say it now before I lose confidence.”

“You? Lose confidence? That doesn’t sound right.”

“Ireallylikeyoualotletsdate.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Ben said.

“No I didn’t. Sound it out Solo.”

“Organa-Solo.”

“Ben.”

“I said I really like you let’s date.”

You were stunned into silence.

“Huh.”

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say? Huh?” Ben said with a hint of annoyance but also some amusement to his voice. “I pour my heart and soul out to you and this is the answer I get?”

“You didn’t pour your heart and soul out to me, you said you liked me and that we should date.”

“I do and we should.”

“Fine. I agree.”

“If you want me to pour out my heart and soul I will.”

You crossed your arms and started tapping your foot, waiting for Ben to realise what you said.

“Wait. You said yes?”

“I did you big dummy.”

“So are dating or something right now?” Ben asked.

“I suppose we are.” You replied.

“Which means we can kiss right now?”

“We can.”

“You could be enthusiastic about this you know.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. He was such a dummy at times. You grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards you.

“Ben Organa-Solo you are the love of my life and we should never be parted from this day. I would die if you ever left me that’s how much like you.” You said.

“That’s more like it.”

You leaned into kiss him and before anything could happen you heard a loud crash and a very disgruntled Han standing there.

“Dad!”

“Hello.” You said.

“What are you doing?” Han demanded.

“Nothing.” You and Ben said at the same time.

“Leave them alone Han, they are just being adorable.” It was Leia standing behind Han.

“Oh my god!” Ben yelled. You couldn’t help but laugh as Ben dragged you out of the Falcon.

“That was embarrassing. Why are my parents in there?” Ben said and you pulled him closer to you. He dropped his head into your shoulder and sighed.

“They’re adults Ben they are allowed to share a bed together.”

“They’re my parents. It’s not allowed.” His voice was slightly muffled.

“Are we allowed?” You asked and you moved his head from your shoulder to look at him.

“I think we could.”

He tried to kiss you but you stopped him.

“I think I hear Rose and Rey giggling nearby.”

“No we aren’t!” You heard them yell and scurry away. You smiled at Ben.

“We should take this to somewhere more private.” You said and you dragged him towards your room.

“I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
